Raped
by Xx-BMSC-xX
Summary: Bella escapes to England with her parents after her best friend, Jacob, rapes her. Along the way she meets Alice and the gang, but will her past come back to haunt her?
1. New Home

**New story! :) I'm writing this while I'm in Ireland :) it's a great place with a beautiful landscape. I think this is going to be a short story. I don't like long winded stories :) **

**So a bit of info with this story:**

**All Human**

**Bella – 15**

**Edward & Alice – 16**

**Jasper & Rosalie – 17**

**Emmett & Jacob (not that he will be in the story (maybe :P)) – 18**

**Also Bella has been raped :( sorry! But I think it's a good story line and will complicate things :P**

**So….onward!**

Chapter one – New Home – BPOV

'_its going to be ok Bella, a new home is a new start. You will love England!'_

Sure

I had been in my new home for 30 minutes and already I hated it here. It was to cold for the summer and the school system here is so confusing.

My mom and dad decided it would be good for me to get away from Jacob. But I didn't really see the need to get out the country. We were lucky that my dads company was willing to send him to a branch they had started in England. Mom would go anywhere with my dad. They were both so supportive of me, after the whole Jacob incident.

We managed to get out the country just when this one broke up for 5 weeks of summer.

Great

I was lucky in a way I guess. I would have to miss the first month or so of the new school year because of my baby.

Oh, didn't I mention? Yeah I'm pregnant

Great

I would never have thought of getting rid of her/him. Abortion is so wrong and I couldn't deal with having my baby's death on my hands.**(A/N: so true :'( )**

I was 34 weeks when we moved. So I was expecting my baby to show its self in the next 2 weeks. Then I would have 9 weeks with my baby before I started going into school twice a week to collect work and hand anything in. I was planning on taking my exams in the summer with everyone else, so I didn't want to fall behind.

The new house was…nice. It was in a good area, a new estate in Northampton. The house was north facing, had a living room, which lead into the dining room which lead into the kitchen which lead back into the hall. The second story had 4 bedrooms, an en-suite and a bathroom. Mom and dad would have the master room; I would have the one next to them, which was the second biggest. The baby would stay in my room until he/she was able to go through a night without crying. So I was going to make the room suitable and ready for the baby when it arrived.

Mom and dad wouldn't let me do any unpacking so I was sitting outside; waiting to see if the sun would come out.

~:~:~

I must have fallen asleep because dad was shaking me awake later on.

"come on Bells, do you want to see your new rooms?"

"ok." When I managed to get up, dad led me upstairs into my new room. The bed was on the far side of the room under the window. I had a bedside cabinet next to my bed, and a chest of draws next to that. My wardrobe was build into the room so that wasn't very big. I had my book self at the foot of my bed and my desk next to my door.

"Wow dad. Thanks"

"Its ok Bells, why don't you get some rest?"

"Sure."

It didn't take long for sleep to take over me.

**So first chapter :) maybe I lied about it being short…. Lol**

**Alice and Carlisle in the next chapter, maybe Edward as well :P**

**Love it? Hate it? Review it! x**


	2. Oh Dear

**Second chapter of the new story :) I can't stop writing :) maybe I've thought about this to much :/**

**Oh well :) **

**Onward!**

Chapter 2 – Oh Dear – BPOV

We had been in Northampton for about 3 weeks now, so I was expecting my baby anytime now. When I started to panic about something being wrong when I passed the 36 week mark, mom told me, _'on average a baby can stay in the mother for 38 weeks, so stop worrying Bella. Besides, you took your time. Even before your birth you were stubborn'_

Right… too much info there mom.

I and mom had completely finished the baby's room now. It was a cream colour. The bed/cot was in the back left hand corner of the room. We had to get dad to build the wardrobe, and that went in the back right hand side of the room facing the cot. The changing table went along the wall next to the wardrobe.

I was making the cot early on Sunday morning, when the pains started. At the beginning I didn't think anything of them. I had been getting them for a while over the past week. Some more painful then others. I thought it was the baby kicking or something.

It was when I went down for breakfast later on that it hit me again. It took a while to pass but did eventually. Mom came in to find me clutching the side of the kitchen counter.

"Bella?"

"hey.. mom. How.. are.. you?" I said between breaths

"fine. How about you?"

"great. Impatient. This ones been kicking really hard today, haven't you?" I said looking down at my bulging tummy. I normally did this, talk to it. I hoped it would be able to hear me and know how much I love it.

"Bella, I think we should go down to the hospital."

"Why?"

"honey, it sounds like you having contractions."

"what? I thought your water had to break before-"

I was cut off by another contraction. Mom was at my side in an instant.

"ok honey, let's go"

The drive down to the hospital was relatively ok, apart from my water breaking all over my moms new Beatle. She insisted it didn't matter, but I knew I would eventually get someone to clean the car for her.

When we got to the hospital, mom drove straight to the children's ward round the back. She ran in and came out with a nurse and a wheelchair.

Great

When I was in and in bed, I had doctors checking me out and seeing how far along I was.

This was going to take a while

~:~:~

A few hours later I woke up to the sound of crying. I looked around for the sound to see my baby girl lying in her cot next to my bed. I smiled when I remembered what I had gone through, and now she was finally here. I picked her up out of the cot and held her close. She stopped crying almost immediately.

I started stroking her features. She had tuffs of blonde hair and a small heart face. I don't know where she got the hair from but she had my face shape. Her eyes were big, but her nose and mouth were small. She was perfect.

I was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"come in"

I was expecting my parents to come in so I was shocked when a girl came in. she was shorter them me so I would say 13, maybe 14 years old.

"let me be the first to say 'congratulations'", she said as she came in the door. in her hands she brought a basket, "and this will make your stay here a it more bearable." She said as she giggled

"umm…thanks?"

"don't worry it's not poison or anything. It's a basket of goodies with shampoo, conditioner, a few DVD's, bath salts, candles and gift cards worth £25 for you. Muffins, juice, water, chocolate as well. And a rattle for the baby."

"thanks. Why?"

"it's a thing I do. My dad refuses to raise my weekly income anymore so he says if I do 1 act of kindness a day he will give me an extra £40, but I found that I really enjoy doing this so I work here as a 'spirits lifter' on the weekends and holidays. I work in all the wards but I love working here the most. Seeing all the new borns."

"that's…kind."

"I know. So, if you don't mind me asking, do you have a name yet?"

"yeah. Zoë, Adele ."

"aww, beautiful name, but she is a beautiful baby."

I looked down at Zoë and smiled. "Thank-you"

There was another knock at the door. before I could answer the person knocking poked their head in.

"Alice, come on, you have other wards to do."

"ok dad," she waited until the blonde doctor had left before she turned to me, "well I better get going. They might keep you here another couple of days so I might see you again…"

"sure"

"Great!," she jumped up off of the bed and kissed me on the head, "I'll see you soon…"

"Bella."

"I'm Alice Cullen. It's a pleasure to meet you, Bella. Bye Zoë." She said as she blew a kiss in Zoë's direction. She turned on her heel and all but skipped out the room.

~:~:~

A(Alice)POV

Wow. Bella was really nice, but she looked about the same age as me. I couldn't imagine someone as caring as her getting knocked up at 16. I ran around the rest of my rounds and went to find my dad.

"hey, dad!"

"Alice you need to keep your voice down. Not everybody can deal with you shouting all the time" he said with a chuckle.

"dad, you know that girl I was with when you came to get m? I don't suppose you could get me her records could you?"

"Alice you know I can't do that. I could lose my job and get sent to prison. No"

"do you know her name so I can do some digging on my own then?"

"Why Alice?"

"she looks to young to be a mother by choice dad. I just want to know how old she is who the father of her baby is."

"I can't give that out to non-family members Alice. You spend enough time here, you should know that."

"yeah, I guess"

"now go wait for me by the car. I will be out in a minute."

"ok"

I walked outside to wait by my dads' car when a very familiar car came round the corner. It pulled up next to me and the window rolled down.

"Hey babe"

"Hey Jaz"

"Wanna ride home?"

"no. I need to go do something first. Think you could take me to the police station?"

"What's Emmett done now?"

I laughed. "nothing…I don't think. We can check. But I need to search something. And I'm sure Rosalie could get it for me."

"your not going to get my sister fired are you?"

"not if she doesn't get caught"

"Alice!" I turned to see my dad waving as he got into his car. He knew Jasper would take care of me. I waved back and ran round to the passenger side of Jasper's polo.

"so what do you need?"

"need some info on any new members of the community."

"Your not medalling again are you?"

"me? No. not this time"

"Alice…"

"PROMISE!"

**Well that's chapter 2! :) hope people are liking this **

**Love it? Hate it? REVIEW IT! x **


	3. Poor Girl

**Chapter 3 :P lol**

**My little sister Lucy is watching Ice Age 3 :) so I'm watching it and writing this x lol**

Chapter 3 – Poor Girl – APOV (Alice)

Rosalie said she would try and get the records of the new girl, Bella. It didn't really matter if she lost the job, she only did this because Emmett did work like me and Edward during the summer.

When Jasper took me home, him and rose would come round tomorrow and bring me the file.

"And what time is this?"

I sighed. Emmett can be such an idiot when he wants to be.

"8:30?"

"Exactly! Do you know how worried I've been!"

"Emmett? Do I need to ask?"

"Na. but where have you been?"

"I went to see Rose and asked if she wanted to come round tomorrow."

"WOO! ROSIE'S COMING ROUND!"

"EMMETT! SHUT UP!"

"MAKE ME EDWARD!"

"EMMETT! STOP SHOUTING OR ROSE WON'T COME ROUND TOMORROW!"

"sorry mom"

I started giggling. My family were lunatics

~:~:~

The next day, Rose came to ours with Jasper and we both ran upstairs before we got distracted by our boyfriends.

"so why did you have me get this?"

"I just want to know her a bit. If I can I'm going to see her again in hospital"

"Why was she in hospital?"

"She gave birth to her baby girl yesterday"

"how old is she?"

"I don't know! That's why I'm going to look!"

"here then" she said as she handed me the folder

I started reading:

Name: Isabella Marie Swan

D.O.B: 13th September 1994 **(A/N: for the story)**

Age: 15

Nationality: American

Illnesses: N/A

Other: 34 weeks pregnant – due date: 7th August

-father: Jacob Black – unknown information

So Bella was from America, would be in the same year as me and Edward at school and nothing was known about Zoë's father. I would have to ask Bella about it.

"So?"

"she's the same age as me and Edward. So I guess I would see her at school."

"are you going to see her?"

"yeah. I need to ask her about the baby's father. There was know info on him"

"ok. Are you going to take Jasper?"

"if he wants to, sure"

~:~:~

Of course Jasper wanted to come. We arrived at the hospital about mid-day. We walked in and Jessica was working at reception this morning.

"morning jess"

"oh, good morning Alice, I didn't think you were working today."

"I'm not. I'm visiting someone."

"oh, ok. well you know the rules Alice. New born babies and shouting don't agree with each other. We wouldn't want you to be removed again, now would we?"

"no…"

I pulled Jasper along with me back to Bella's room.

"When did you have to get removed?"

"I don't want to talk about it"

He started laughing

When we got to Bella's door, I saw it was empty. Well this was great; I didn't think they would have discharged her yet. We walked into the room and I looked around. There were some new baskets filled with stuff and balloons that said 'it's a girl!' and 'congratulations!'

"there from my parents" I turned to see Bella walking out the bathroom, fully dressed with Zoë in her arms.

"I thought you had left"

"not yet. They are letting me out later today. But they said I could get changed into normal clothes and have a wash."

"that's cool. Oh Jaz, go and get us some tea. How do you take it Bella?"

"umm, white with 2 sugars"

"Omg same! 2 teas and whatever you want."

He sighed as he went out the door. I didn't want Bella feeling uncomfortable in front of new people. Especially when I wanted to know more about Jacob Black.

"so is Jasper your boyfriend?"

"Yeah."

"how old are you Alice?"

"16, why?"

"your just a lot smaller and happier then most would be for your age."

"I'll take that as a complement. How old are you Bella?"

"I'm 15" she said looking down at Zoë, with what looked like regret? on her face.

"so have any boyfriends back home?"

"how do you know I'm not from England?"

Shit! "umm, accent?"

"oh. So where am I from then?"

"America"

"right…and no."

"no?"

"no boyfriends." She walked over to her bed and laid down still looking at Zoë, not looking at me or anything else at all.

"so, whose the father? I don't put you down as someone who sleeps around Bella. You seem very sensible so I doubt you would be having underage-"

"_raped_" she whispered.

My eyes went wide. She was staring down at Zoë still now with free flowing tears going down her face. she would kiss any that landed on Zoë away, but her breath became raged and laboured.

"What?"

"I was raped Alice." She cried quietly.

I ran over to her side and pulled her in a hug.

"oh my god Bella, I'm so sorry I didn't know. I wouldn't have asked otherwise. God, now I feel like such a jerk. I'm sorry."

"its ok. I've dealt with it. I know it was hard, but I've managed."

Jasper and his great timing chose then to come back.

"oh. Is everything ok here?"

"we're fine Jasper. Thanks. Do you still want your tea Bella?"

"well it would be rude to not take it." she forced a laugh. She got up and put Zoë in her cot beside Bella's bed, and went and sat down on the sofa that was in the room. I took her tea from Jasper and went and sat next to her. Jasper wondered over to Zoë and looked at her.

"your really lucky Bella. She's beautiful."

"Bella smiled. "Thanks. I don't know where she got the blonde hair from though. And I think she has blue eyes as well. Jacob didn't have blonde hair or blue eyes"

So Zoë didn't get her looks from her father, if you could call him that.

There was a knock at the door and 2 people walked in. I could only guess they wee Bella's parents. The woman ran over to Bella, when she saw her crying.

"Bella? Are you ok?"

"I'm fine mom. Don't worry"

"ok baby. Hows Zoë?"

"she's fine. Still sleeping."

Bella's mum finally noticed me and Jasper, standing at the side of the room.

"oh. Hello, I'm sorry I didn't see you there. I'm Renée, and this is Charlie. Who are you?"

"mom, this is Alice and Jasper. Alice works here and came to visit"

"well its nice to meet you." Renée came and shock our hands while Charlie just nodded from across the room. He was holding Zoë, while Bella packed up all her stuff.

"well, Bella, we might see you soon."

"ok. Oh and Alice?"

"yeah?"

"thanks for not being…"

"its ok." I went and hugged her again, before turning around with Jasper on my heels. When we got to his car, I just got in without a sound. I could see Jasper looking at me with a worried expression every now and again.

When we got back to the house, I got out the car and walked into the house, Jasper behind me. Rose saw me walk in and dragged me upstairs so we could talk.

"So?"

"I'm never being nosy again Rose."

"Why? What happened?"

""she was raped Rose. And she had to leave the country to get away from him."

"oh my god."

We both sat in silence for a while before Rose and Jasper had to go home. I was quite at dinner which I think Edward picked up on, and excused myself as soon as I was finished. I didn't sleep well that evening. I kept seeing Bella, trapped, her rapist stalking her in the shadows.

**Freaky :/ **

**Love it? Hate it? Review it! x **


	4. Year 11

**Chapter 4 :) I'm going to skip the rest of the holiday because I need to story to get moving :) and I want Edward! :') Lol x **

Chapter 4 – Year 11 – BPOV

*2 weeks later*

School had officially started. My mom drove me to my new school, Roade School. It was fairly big, but it looked old. Zoë was in the back of the car in her seat. I could barely leave her side. I walked into the reception area, which was done nicely. I walked over to the receptionist and made myself known.

"Excuse me?"

"Oh, hello. How can I help you dear?"

"I'm Bella Swan. I'm meant to pick up this weeks work from my teachers?"

"Oh yes! We were told you would come in today. Hang on"

She moved to the computer next to her and searched my name. She printed off a timetable and started to mark all the separate lessons.

"So, for science, you will only need to see one of your teachers to set you work for all of the 3 subjects. Everything else you will need to go to the one teacher. One of your classes is already in class so you will have to interrupt. Mostly though for the first day, it will all be syllabus and getting ready for the work. So you won't miss much this week. Here's a map of the school and your timetable. See you next week, Bella."

"Thank-you. Do all my teachers know…?"

"The school knows your situation at home and hopefully they will have work ready for you. Don't worry"

"Thanks" I walked out of the reception and into the school grounds. I looked down at my time table to see what I had

**DAY 1, 3, 5, 7 AND 9**

**BIOLOGY**

**RELIGIOUS STUDIES**

**BREAK**

**MATHS**

**LUNCH**

**CHEMISTRY**

**END OF DAY**

**DAY 2, 4, 6, 8 AND 10**

**ICT**

**PSYCHOLOGY **

**BREAK**

**PHYSICS**

**LUNCH**

**ENGLISH**

**END OF DAY**

Looking over my timetable, I realised that I could used period 4 to come in, give back my work and collect new work, instead of coming in, in the morning.

I made my way to my Biology class which was at the other end of the school and up 2 flights of stairs. I knocked on the door and walked in. the whole class stopped what they were doing and just stared at me. It was so un-nerving having them all watch me, as I went into the class and up to the teacher. She scanned me over and realisation dawned on her face. She turned away from me and picked up a text book and a few work sheets.

"You can keep the text book at home. Just make sure to bring in the work sheets each time you collect your new ones. There is also a syllabus of what we will be doing and what pages to look at for each topic. If you need any extra help, then my e-mail address is at the bottom of the page. You can ask me anything you're not sure about, ok?"

"That's fine. Thank-you."

As I walk back out of the class, there was a collective mumbling.

_Who is she?_

_Why isn't she in uniform?_

_Why is she not in school like the rest of us?_

_How come, she gets to take her work home?_

_What makes her so special?_

It was times like this when I could just be invisible to the world.

As I went to the rest of the classes, most of the other pupils just thought I was in 6th form, as they didn't wear uniform. I was walking back to where my mom was picking me up, when I walked into something. I fell back onto the floor and felt my arm twist.

"Crap!" I looked up. I hadn't walked into something….. But someone…..

**DUN DUN DUN!**

**So who has she walked into?**

**Take a guess! All those who get it right, get a teaser for the next chapter! XD**

**Remember to add me on FACEBOOK!**

**Love it? Hate it? REVIEW IT!**


End file.
